


Spin. Close. Press. Repeat.

by Carter_Casterwill



Series: Danganronpa One-Shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, But Kirigiri isn't his first choice, But she also loves Celestia so that's a thing, Everyone other than Kirigiri is referenced, F/F, F/M, He loved Maizono and Ikusaba before her, Heavy Angst, I mean, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kyoko needs a hug, Naegiri is canon in this, Post-Canon, She dies at the end but there's no details, So it's angsty because Kirigiri needs love, This probably isn't a good story, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, also, good luck, just have fun reading it, or his second, there is so much angst, yeah - Freeform, yeah..., you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Casterwill/pseuds/Carter_Casterwill
Summary: Spin. Close. Press. Repeat. Gloved fingers pressed down. Lavender eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation. Flashes of her bright, crimson eyes she adored so much and her cheeky smile she gave every time Kyoko got caught in her trap again appeared behind her eyelids. Nothing. Every time, it was nothing.





	Spin. Close. Press. Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Trigger warning for implied suicide.

_**Spin. Close. Press. Repeat.**_ It was the same action over and over again. A 1 in 6 chance. 1 time out of 6 and she was really lucky that in the half hour, she hadn’t hit it as well. She was either lucky or unlucky. One of the two, but she didn’t know which one yet. Makoto’s luck must have rubbed off on her somehow.

 **Spin. Close. Press. Repeat. _Gloved fingers pressed down. Lavender eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Nothing. Every time, it was nothing._** With each press, Kyoko Kirigiri… No, Naegi now. Kyoko Naegi found herself wondering more and more if she could explain her actions. She was married now, she had responsibilities, but was her feelings valid like people claimed? Were her feelings now just as valid as they were when she was happy?

 **Spin. Close. Press. Repeat. Gloved fingers pressed down. Lavender eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. _Flashes of crimson and a smile from behind her eyelids._ Nothing. Every time, it was nothing.** Why was she doing this again? Right. Because no one cared in the long run. She should have died… Twice. To be an unfair survivor when others had died. She should be dead. At the very least, she should be suffering. She was an unfair survivor and it was not fair in the slightest. She didn’t deserve the life she had.

 **Spin. Close. Press. Repeat. Gloved fingers pressed down. Lavender eyes _were_ squeezed shut in anticipation. Flashes of crimson _eyes_ and a _cheeky_ smile from behind her eyelids. Nothing. Every time it was nothing.** If Kyoko knew anything at all, it was that she didn’t deserve her life. That thought, that knowledge, was proven by the red lines on her thighs that Makoto would scold her for in the most loving voice he could muster. He tried so hard to prove to her that she didn’t deserve the marks she gave herself with kissed and gentle touches as she fell to putty in his arms. Verbal cries and silent plead to end it. More marks to the point where sometimes, Makoto didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what to do either.

 **Spin. Close. Press. Repeat. Gloved fingers pressed down. Lavender eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation. Flashes of crimson eyes and _her_ cheeky smile _appeared_ behind her eyelids. Nothing. Every time, it was nothing.** There were times that Makoto would try pushing her down on the bed, gently kissing the tears away, his gentle touches focused on something else in a desperate attempt to make her forget it all for just a few hours. Others, he would put on a movie or drag her out for a few hours to do something. But it didn’t matter, did it? Kyoko wasn’t even his first choice nor was she his second. At this point, she didn’t know if she fell under his third or even fourth.

 **Spin. Close. Press. Repeat. Gloved fingers pressed down. Lavender eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation. Flashes of _her bright_ , crimson eyes and her cheeky smile _she gave_ appeared behind her eyelids. Nothing. Every time, it was nothing.** Kyoko knew, oh how she knew, that when they left the school after that game that he wanted that blue haired girl. That stinging feeling in her heart wouldn’t let her forget. She knew that most of the time, those tears had been for her and how she was gone. The second person came with the return of memories. That soldier girl, doomed from the start, had been his second choice. Those feelings of love and hurt were now focused on her and the hurt was of her being gone now too. Kyoko might be his third choice. She might be his fourth. Or she might just be the last person who would take him and that thought stung more. Either way, they were still together. After all, wasn’t he only second best for her?

 **Spin. Close. Press. Repeat. Gloved fingers pressed down. Lavender eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Flashes of her bright, crimson eyes _she adored_ and her cheeky smile she gave _every time Kyoko caught her_ appeared behind her eyelids. Nothing. Every time, it was nothing.** It didn’t matter anyway, now did it? In just a short time, she’d be a memory and anything and everything she was feeling would fade. All the hurt, the stinging sensation in her heart, the tightness every time she even felt like she was happy. She shouldn’t be as excited about it as she was. He could come in at any time. That’s why she supposed she only gave herself a 1 in 6 chance. He could see what she was doing, sure. He could stop her and pull her into his arms. She would break down, just as she always did, and cry. She would hold onto him like he was her lifeline and she was begging for it to be cut. She knew he would hold onto her so tightly, but gently enough to stop her. Gentle. He was always so gentle to her. But she wasn’t all that important in the long run.

 **Spin. Close. Press. Repeat. Gloved fingers pressed down. Lavender eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation. Flashes of her bright, crimson eyes she adored _so much_ and her cheeky smile she gave every time Kyoko _got_ caught _in_ her _trap again_ appeared behind her eyelids. Nothing. Every time, it was nothing.** They’d hire a new teacher, they’d find someone to take over her positions. The students would forget the world wouldn’t care. She wasn’t even Makoto’s third choice. Asahina would be fine. Togami wouldn’t bat an eye. Fukawa had someone to be there for her now. Hagakura would be okay, just like he always was. Life would move on and the baby in the next room over wouldn’t have to deal with her.

 **Spin.** Kyoko could see her clearly. Her short, black hair. Her fiery red eyes. Her pale skin and bright smile.

 **Close.** She wanted nothing more than to be in her embrace once again. She wanted to feel the hands of her run gently through her hair and gentle lips leave their mark on her forehead.

 **Press.** Kyoko looked up at herself in the mirror one more time. Messy hair, bloodshot eyes, pale skin, tear-stricken face. **Lavender eyes _then_ squeezed shut in anticipation.** She could see Celestia Ludenberg, Takeo Yasuhiro, clear as day. **Gloved fingers _pulled the trigger._**

And there was no need to **repeat.**


End file.
